Betrayal
by MajorSamanthaCarter
Summary: Sam's thoughts about Jack after the episode 'A Hundred Days'. Poor Sam! : Oneshot. may be slightly dramatic i was upset at the time... . :D MSC


**A/N: i wouldn't normally write stargate fics, (only cos i haven't finished season 3 yet) but i was SOOOOOOOOOOOO unbelievably mad after watching the episode 'a hundred days' (poor sam!) that i had to vent. so here it is. hope it's not too bad!**

**:D MSC**

**Betrayed (A Hundred Days)**

There had been others.

His wife, for one. But she had left him after the death of his son.

There was Kynthia too, but we were just friends then. And, he had been drugged, so that it didn't really count.

But then I had thought that maybe he did feel something towards me.

Apparently I was wrong.

On that planet – Endora – I could see that that woman – I can't even remember her name – had a thing for him.

She followed him everywhere.

I had thought that he wouldn't return her affection because it wasn't her, it was me. But I was wrong.

The second night after we left him stranded on that planet, the stargate buried under so many feet of rock, covered by an indestructible cover of inaqueda, that was when I knew.

I couldn't live without him. I would die if I had to wait a year to see him.

I would find a way to get him off that planet, if I had to go 3 weeks without sleeping. I would do whatever it took.

Janet sensed something about me that night.

It was 1am when she brought me my third cup of coffee. I feared that she was worried, that she knew, that she wanted to talk to me about it – about him.

For once, I was right.

But she just asked me one simple question.

"You miss him" Not a question, a statement.

"Yes. I do" More than I should. More than I thought could be possible.

"Is that a problem?" She knew, she read those unsaid word in my voice. But I couldn't tell her, couldn't tell anyone, only him. So I lied.

"No"

Janet, observant as ever, realised that I would be stubborn and left.

_3 months later_

Once Teal'c reached the surface, the villagers dug the stargate out, resurrected it.

Jack greeted us. I was so happy, I wanted to hug him, kiss him, tell him I was so happy to see him; - that I couldn't live without him and those last 3 months had been the worst of my life.

But I couldn't. It was against regulations. So I smiled instead.

"It's good to see you"

The villagers around us are happy, greeting one another.

But there is one. The woman from before who stands and watches him, ignoring the happy people around her. He turns back around to her and she asks him something.

"Will you be happy to go back?"

"No"

Suddenly I feel numb and a cold hand clutches my heart.

He didn't.

How could he?

I felt as though my body had detached itself from my mind.

I watch, as if from a distance, as he hugs her, tightly, and kisses her neck. But I can tell that he wants to do more than that.

I watch as he lets her go, says something about coming back soon.

I watch as he turns and walks towards us and she watches as he leaves, he hands gently rubbing her stomach.

And then the cold realisation hits me, bringing me back to earth.

But I am numb no longer. Instead I am filled with hatred, the feeling of betrayal. I want to go mad, to scream and cry and hit something. I want to kill her, hill her and the child she's carrying – his child.

But I don't. I can't, because it would hurt _him._

So I follow in silence, holding everything in until I get home.

And all I can think of is her, her child, his child.

How could you do this Jack? How could you betray me?

I love you.

* * *

**A/N: well, i hope you like it! i realise it's a tad on the melodramatic side, but i was EXTREMELY peeved at the time... in fact, i still am. (stupid jack... :( ) and in case you havent already noticed, i am a die-hard J/S shipper... though i think at times like these, she really just needs to punch him! poor sam... :( **

**well, there you have it. i don't own stargate, by the way (if only the characters were real... and the gate... ;))**

**thanx for reading, pls review.**

**:D MSC**


End file.
